Naruto Springtime Of Youth Continues!
by zunga
Summary: Naruto SD springtime of youth anime may have ended. But it goes on.. But then in fanfiction! Watch the adventures of Team Guy and Team Naruto.. And other teams every thid chapter. 3,6,9 Etc.


**The Commercial.**

**AN: **

_**Italics: Skit**_

_**Bolded: Mad/Punchline**_

"I am going to get in that commercial and become famous! Believe it!", shouted Naruto. "Don't scream that loud! Idiot!", Sakura screamed. She started winding up her fist, and then pounded Naruto right in his face. Making him fly away in the air to… somewhere? Sai just smiled awkwardly.

"Commercial?", Tenten asked. Team Gai overheard them, and joined them. "Yeah, Ichiraku Ramen is going to make a commercial. And they are having auditions. For two boys and two girls.", Sakura said sweetly, like nothing happened. "Good! Me and Naruto can take the boy roles. And Neji and Sakura can get the girl ones!", Rock Lee exclaimed excited.

"I already dress up like a girl in your stupid skits.. And i really don't want to that audition.", Neji said. Tenten suddenly was awfully quiet. "_**Sakura and Neji as the girl ones?"**_, she asked. Rock Lee toke a step back, scared for life. "Tenten, did i say you look beatyfull today?", Rock Lee tried.

"Like that is going to work idiot!", she said sweatdropping. "Variety..", Neji whispered. Rock Lee nodded determined. "Did you do something new with your hair?", he asked. Suddenly Tenten stopped.

"Yeah, i tried something new, to experiment more you know.", she smiled, even though her hair was completely the same as always.

"Mission succes!"

"So where are you guys going now?", Neji asked. "To the commercial. Naruto probable already ran off there, just to get a headshot on us.", Sai said.

They headed to the commercial filming location.

Teuchi was sitting on a directors stool, talking with Naruto. Team Gai and Kakashi received the script.

"This is a ridiculous script..", Neji whispered. "Yeah.. it feels a bit dark.."

_A girl named Nejia walked on the street. Her japanese high school girl outfit on, but she looked unhappy. Her parents, Ten-nine and Stone Lee abused her. Everyday at school she was getting bullied, and her crush rejected her today.. Nejia finally reached the lake.. Bye world.. She was going to kill herself._

**"Not that dark!", **shouted Tenten.

Finally, Team Gai and Team Naruto reached their turn to try out.

Neji and Lee stood in front of Sakura and Tenten. "You are beatyfull! Want to go out with me!", Neji awkwardly spoke to Tenten. "No.. you are.. ugly?", Tenten said without acting but just reading the script. "Hey.. I may be a little stoic. But i like you!", Rock Lee said with burning passion. "I am just to shy..", Sakura said normally, not like a shy person at all.

Then Rock Lee and Neji toke one bite from some ramen. "I feel... Unresistable!", they both shouted out. They then ran up to Sakura and Tenten. "Do you like us now!?", Neji said stoicly. "No!". and they walked away.

"Well... Atleast we got a good bite.. So, even though we will never find a girlfriend in our life.. We atleast have ramen to make us feel better!", Neji said. And they jumped in the air.

Teuchi sweatdropped, the're acting skills we're horrible.

They then walked away, hoping to see their faces at 9 pm tomorrow.

Next day.

Team Gai and Naruto looked at the television together.

_Gai and Kakashi stood in front of Tsunade and... Neji? "You are beatyfull! Want to go out with me!", Gai said to Tsunade. "No, you are ugly?", Tsunade said. "Hey.. I may be a little stoic. But i like you!", Gai said with burning passion. "I am just to shy..", Neji whispered shyly. He started twiddling his fingers while looking at the ground, giving an awkward smile, while blushing red._

_Then Gai and Kakashi toke one bite from some ramen. "I feel... Unresistable!", They both shouted out.. They then ran up to Tsunade and Neji. "Do you like us now!?", Kakashi said stoicly. "No!". and they walked away._

_"Well... Atleast we got a good bite.. So, even though we will never find a girlfriend in our life.. We atleast have ramen to make us feel better!", Gai said. And they jumped in the air._

Everyone looked at Neji.

"He said i could act as a girl...", Neji said. Like that was going to work as an excuse.


End file.
